Naruto Has A Family?
by LadyKnightofCelestia
Summary: Raised by Kyuubi no Taishomaru, Naruto grows up with a father, and has not one, but three, uber cool bloodlines! Warning: Timeline Highly A.U.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Has a Family??

By Shino-tachi

I own nothing recognizable.

Prologue: How it all began

It began as a simple get-away, no more, no less.

It escalated into, "Get back here, you Akuma brat!"

"No! You always hurt me and call me names!"

Eventually he tripped… 

Naruto rose to find himself standing in the corridor of his mind. He wandered until he came to a doorway. He walked in.

"Where am I," said Naruto.

"Hey kit. You're in my prison, your mind.

"Who are you? Why are you in prison," asked Naruto.

"My name is Taishomaru. I'm in prison because I made a terrible mistake in my past."

"What kind of terrible mistake?"

"I thought your father, the former leader of this village, had taken my family away from me. So, I…attacked. It was only after I had caused a lot of damage, that I realized the only one who had a good reason was running away from the area. He wasn't even supposed to be there. He was a nuke nin…"

"Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"I never really had the chance. Say, maybe I could lift you up to where the seal is then you could tear it off and let me out."

"You-you wouldn't hurt me would you? Everybody seems to hate me," said Naruto.

"Kit, The reason I thought your father did it, was because he was the only one outside my house that I had shown the way to. Your father was very precious to me. You are his only surviving descendant. You are too precious for me to want to hurt," said Kyuubi as six of his long red and gold tipped tails poked through the bars to hug Naruto.

"O-kay! Lets get you out of there!"

Once Taishomaru was out, he went straight to work. 

"You will dare to hurt my kit? I will kill you." 

Taishomaru pulled his fist back, but instead of punching his opponent, red youki hands reached into his chest, grabbed the man's heart, and crushed it.  
Afterwards, they went to see Sandaime.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Has A Family??

By Lizzy

Chapter 2 The Kyuubi's tale

Kyuubi and Naruto walked into the Hokage building. When they arrived at Sandaime's office, the secretary said, "What are you doing here, de- "

"You weren't about to call **my kit a demon were you? **I sure hope not," said Taisho as he and Naruto walked into the Hokage's office. Once inside, he bowed from the waist and introduced himself.

"Konnichiwa, Hokage sama. Namae wa Kitsune no Namikaze Taishomaru desu."

"What are you doing here, Kyuubi," Said Sandaime from his desk.

"Right. Sandaime sama," he said, looking the Hokage in the eyes, "When Naruto was born, I made a terrible mistake. I thought his father, my brother, wronged me terribly. When I figured it out, it was too late. Your father had already started the technique that bound me in you and killed him. I miss him terribly…" Said Taishomaru as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Why," asked Naruto, sniffling.

"My mate and son had been killed. My son wasn't even half a day old…"

"D-do you, have any idea who actually did it?" asked Sandaime.

"Yes," said Taisho. "Orochimaru.

"You see, the Kitsune and the Hebi have always been fighting. My parents were leaders in the fight against the Serpents. We were targets… My parents were eventually killed by their leader, Hachimata no Hebi. I spent quite a lot of time in my growing up years getting stronger so that no other child would have to suffer the loss of their parents to the evil Hebi. Eventually, the Hebi were defeated, Hachimata slain. Hachimata had a son I didn't know about. Your Orochimaru. I think you know what I did about him. I decided to seal away part of his youki and all of his memory. He became a human, or as human as I could make him. I decided I'd keep an eye on him. That was how I met your Yondaime.

What can I say about that great person? He was a kindred spirit. We trained together. We shared techniques. And in the end, he became my brother."

"The fourth Hokage was my father? How did you become his brother," Asked Naruto.

"Yes. And I sealed part of my youki in him, so he became a Kitsune."

"Now that all that is cleared up," said Sandaime, "I suppose you're looking for a place to stay. Your brother and father's house is available, If you don't mind cleaning up… After that day, Naruto's life got quite better. He ate, he played, he _lived_, under the watchful eye of his father. Life was great, in fact it could hardly get better….

"O-oi, Naruto, Where d'you think you're going with that paint bucket," yelled Iruka, the new chuunin who sometimes went with Naruto and Taisho to get ramen.

"The Uchiha Compound. They're a bunch a' stuck up people with chips on their shoulders, and I'm gonna take 'em down a peg or three," called back Naruto.

"Naruto, watch out! That's…" Iruka's voice trailed off.

"The clan heir, Uchiha Itachi, at your service," said Itachi as Naruto half turned.

"Guess I can't pull that prank today," said Naruto as he took off running.

"Wait," yelled Itachi, "Why do you want to prank my clan?"

"Hmm. People prank for fun, attention, or vengeance. Which is it?"

"Just for fun."

"I am currently disgusted with my father, and I know his weakness. Would you happen to need some help?"

After a few hours of painting, and Naruto's subsequent introduction to paint stretcher no jutsu, their job was done. They had painted a picture of Itachi and Sasuke's father, reading Icha Icha Paradise. He had a slight nosebleed, and was fighting a grin. The thought bubble above his head said, 'wonder if I can get Mikoto-chan to act out this part with me later.'

"Nii-san, Oto-san wants to talk to…" Sasuke turned around to see Itachi and Naruto's pretty li'l picture.

"You did Dad with those grown up books that Oka-san hates too see him read," said Sasuke, trying to hold back giggles. "Man is he gonna be mad. Hey, that's the kid Dad doesn't want me to even be seen around," said Sasuke. "Did he help you?"

"Yep! I helped," said Naruto grinningly. "What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," said the boy. "Maybe we should hang out anyway after this, said Sasuke.

"How could you be _seen_ watching that demon brat?" raged Fugaku.

"_Pardon me father _if I accept a mission from the Hokage and then work on it," said Itachi, scorn dripping off his words.

"_How could you even consider accepting a mission pertaining to that brat?"_ continued Fugaku.

"_Naruto is no demon! He is the only thing protecting Konoha from the Kyuubi!"_

" I was going to ask you to _kill_ the demon, but…" Fugaku trailed off…

"_Uchiha Fugaku! I will no act out my __Icha Icha Paradise__ with you,"_ yelled Mikoto as she rounded on her husband with her frying pan. _"And lay off Uzumaki Naruto!"_

During the ensuing row, Itachi snuck out of the house to go find Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Father wishes to kill Naruto. What do you think should be done?" asked Itachi.

"He should be stopped of course!" said Sasuke, who's father ignored him.

"Even if it costs him his life?" asked Itachi.

"Well, I-I I guess so," said Sasuke, stuttering.

"If it makes any difference," started Naruto, "I know what it's like to be without a family,"

"Is Mother on his side?" asked Sasuke, tearfully.

"Thankfully, no," said Itachi. "I wouldn't go up against her with Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Good. I guess if Mother would survive…" Sasuke trailed off, as he voiced his opinion.

"We should go talk to Otou-san about this," said Naruto. "He's got three kekkei genkai! One is a divine kekkei genkai, the other is the greatest of all dojutsu!"

"I didn't know you had an uncle, Naruto," said Itachi.

"That's because it's a really big secret. It's as big as my fuzzy secret."

"What fuzzy secret," wondered Sasuke.

"I'll explain when we're somewhere safe," Said Naruto as they took off through the woods….

After explaining Taishomaru to Itachi Sasuke and Itachi and Sasuke to Taishomaru, Itachi and Taishomaru began to plot….


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Has a Family??

Chapter 3 The Uchiha (Fugaku) Massacre

Taisho sniffed the air appreciatively. It smelled faintly of irises and… _home_, he realized… How long had it been, he thought, that he had smelled such a sense of belonging and welcoming…_six and a half years…_

"Hello Uchiha san," Said Taisho to Mikoto. "Your son Itachi asked for a personal masseur for you today…"

After a long while of blissful massaging, Mikoto said , "Thank you for the massage sir, now I have to go find my husband and beat him over the head again…" She said with a tone of resignation.

"I'm really really sorry to be the one to tell you this, but the reason Itachi asked for a masseur was because he wanted to keep you safe here in your room," said Taisho.

Mikoto, being a former ANBU, analyzed the situation quickly. "What did he want to protect me from," she asked, grabbing on her flak jacket, and picking up her sword.

"That," Taishomaru said simply as a shuriken whistled through an open window to strike Mikoto's flak jacket!

"_This was your doing, wasn't it, _**Mikoto**? _**You always favored that dem-" **_yelled Fugaku as he came through the window only to be cut off.

Kyuubi slammed Fugaku across the room with a punch that shook the foundations of the Uchiha clan head mansion. Mikoto looked into blood red eyes burning with savage lust that went with foxily grinning lips.

"**Do you mind if I kill him?"**

"N-no," said the nervously chuckling Mikoto, as she got closer to watch.

Taisho's eyes developed three spinning tomoe, which developed into Mangekyo.

"**Amaterasu,"** said Taisho, plunging a raging black fire into Fugaku's chest.

"He he. I hope you don't mind me using one of _your _clan's jutsu to kill your _goshuji_," said Taisho, his eyes back to their normal bright amber, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Not so much that," said Mikoto. "Just tell me how you developed Mangekyo Sharingan like that."

"I have a kekkei genkai that allows me to use everybody else's kekkei genkai, unless it's a divine kekkei genkai."

"I've never heard of that kekkei genkai before," said Mikoto.

"That's because it's only two hundred thirty two years old," said Taisho, lowering his voice to a whisper. "And… it's a youma kekkei genkai."

"Are you an akuma" asked Mikoto.

"Some say yes, but my people would tell you that I was the farthest youkai from becoming an akuma. I will tell you this, on my inviolate youkai word, that while I have been free to walk about this village, the only ones I have hurt are the ones that would have done hurt to the one in my care. That, and once I thought someone had killed my mate and kits. That village, and I, have never quite gotten over my response."

"So, just out of curiosity, what did Fugaku accuse me of, that **my son** and you cooked up," said Mikoto, recovering.

_Gee whizzies,_ thought Taisho,_ If I don't get this right, She's going after her frying pan!_

"Well, you see, at the beginning, Sasuke went to keep Shisui out of this. Then, I put a seal around Naruto, the person I protect, and Itachi. It was designed to keep anyone with killing intent and their weapons out. It was easy enough to dismantle, and solid enough to work. After they broke through," elaborated Taisho, dispelling his clones elsewhere. "Sasuke has been keeping Shisui busy, Itachi killed everybody with the technique I gave him, you know where I and you've been, and you were there for Fugaku. Everything went according to plan. And, don't worry about rule breaking, Sandaime made us a law to kill anyone who attacked our little boy with the S ranked secret. Your son is safe."

"How many is still left," asked Mikoto.

"I hate to tell you this, Mikoto," Taisho said grimly.

"Go on," Mikoto said.

"You, Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui are the last living Uchiha."

"Where will we live?"

" I am partially responsible. You could come to live with me and Naruto. We have room enough."

"I guess if Itachi, Sasuke, and Shisui don't mind…"


	4. New Beginnings

Naruto Has a Family??

Chapter 5 New Beginnings

Creek Mary's blood is owned by Nightwish.

A/N: The disclaimer was in the Prologue. I really love you reviewers. You guys are great. Really cool.

Sorry to say it KatanaUser, but I never really read any sasuhina or narutema. I do plan on having… Well, you'll see. TaishoxMikoness!

Also sorry for the Super A.U.ness.

Enjoy! R & R!

The last remaining Uchiha settled in rather easily into Taisho and Naruto's lives. They fell into a rather comfortable pattern. Taisho and Mikoto cooked. They'd all train. The boys pulled pranks (Taisho included), Mikoto would scold the boys (Taisho included), Taisho would congratulate them all for developing essential skills…

"They are not developing essential skills, Namikaze Taishomaru! They…" Mikoto cut herself off. Taisho may let her swing the frying pan, but he always stopped the pan from actually hitting himself…

"Sorry, Mikoto. You boys look hungry. It's getting about lunch time. Why don't we go get lunch ready, Mikoto?"

Once they were in the kitchen, Mikoto turned to Taisho worriedly.

"What's going on, Taisho? You only dodged my frying pan just then. You even let it hit. Your muscles were slack during training. You didn't want to be there. You nearly let me disarm you. You didn't help the boys with their prank this morning. You just seem depressed," finished Mikoto.

"Sorry, Miko-chan," began Taisho, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm just unusually sad this time of year. Nothing for you to worry about."

Upon finishing, Taisho lowered his lips to her forehead…

"Let's get lunch ready. I may want to camp out for tonight. D'you mind?"

Mikoto shook her head, still slightly dazed from the kiss. She turned on the stove….

That night, Taisho tucked Naruto into bed.

"G'night Naruto," said Taisho. "Sorry I won't be there for your birthday."

"That's okay, Dad. It wasn't ever a good day for me either."

Mikoto got up for a late night snack. She heard something howling near the house. She decided to check it out. What she saw surprised her.

She saw a Kitsune. It was fully grown, for a normal fox, but it possessed nine long red tails with golden tips. Mikoto started to run with chakra enhanced feet back to her room for her ANBU sword. Then she remembered…

"_I will tell you this, on my inviolate youkai word, that while I have been free to walk this village, the only ones I have hurt are the ones that would have done hurt to the one in my care."_

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene outside. Kyuubi-no, Taisho, had shifted back into his human form.

He pulled a sword from the depths of his trench coat. Mikoto softly gasped. Was he going to… He sunk the blade into the earth. He bowed his head. He spoke…

"Kami-Sama, Please help me to never forget my brother that died due to my thoughtless rage. Please help me to become a better leader, and ensure that no other child has to lose a parent to the plotting Hebi. Arigatou, Kami-Sama."

With these words, Kyuubi no Taishomaru stood.

Soon I will be here no more

You'll hear the tale

Through my blood

Through my people

And the eagle's cry

The bear within will never lay to rest

Wandering on Horizon Road

Following the trail of tears

White man came

Saw the blessed land

We cared, you took

You fought, we lost

Not the war but an unfair fight

Sceneries painted beautiful in blood

Wandering on Horizon Road

Following the trail of tears

Once we were here

Where we have been since the world began

Since time itself gave us this land.

(A/N: If you want to hear it in full, Type in Creek Mary's Blood on Youtube. Check it out in the Wolf's Rain vid. That's where it's best.)

When he stopped singing, he laid down. After curling up, he reverted to the fox form.

Mikoto thought to herself, A Youkai who prays? The Lord of all Youkai no less. I never saw the point. As a half breed, I never had a hope. But now…

Anyhow, he needs company. I'm…

No! He's a pureblood. The Lord of all Youkai. It'd be suicide!

The Taisho I know… killed my husband and not me during the time when his instincts were most dominant. H-he just prayed in front of me. He would do me no harm. He needs someone corporeal.

Mikoto's decision made, she put her fingers into the Ram seal. A moment later, a brown and silver wolf left the house to curl up next to Taisho…


	5. The Enemy's Camp

Naruto Has a Family 5

By Shino-tachi

The Enemy's Camp

"Time to get up so I can teach you a jutsu, kids," said Ero-hebi—I mean Orochimaru.

The kids he was speaking to was a dragon winged 12 preteen boy, a boy with messy red hair, and a girl with long brown hair

"I still hurt from yesterday's jutsu, and it takes too long to get ready so fast," said the brown headed girl.

"If you would only cut your hair like other kunoichi, it wouldn't be to difficult," said Oro-chan.

"My hair is a glorious thing; I will not cut it," proclaimed the girl.

"You know what awaits you? Fine," he said. "we will go train before breakfast. You," he said, gesturing at Tsuyomi, the girl. "will be breaking out of chains of slime with the next stage in your, ahem, bloodline limit," He said, making it clear that he didn't consider her bloodline limit to be very strong. "No time limit on this exercise, Tsuyomi. You two," he said pointing at the dragon winged twelve year old, and the red headed boy, "will train with me.

In Konoha

There was a knocking at the Namikaze mansion door. It was just after breakfast…

"I'll get it," yells Naruto, running to the door.

It was a member of ANBU.  
"Naruto, I need to take you and Taisho-san to see Sandaime-sama, and the council. If you would come with me, please?"  
Naruto, the Taisho clone, and Inu-san left for the Hokage Building.

Back at snakey's

At Orochimaru's, Tsuyomi has managed to get out of the slime, but only because she cheated. To achieve the strength alone to unlock the next stage of her bloodline limit, it will take well over twice her strength. She's already worked years to achieve the strength she has.  
"Well, if you're done cheating your way out of my prison," said Orochimaru,"Perhaps you would like a mission. This mission will take you out of the hidden countries to the far north. They have different jutsu than we do. I want you to check it out, send me information, and bring me the strongest of their kind that you can."

Back on the way

"Hey, Jiraiya," said Taisho,"Did you see my kids while spying?"  
"Well, I didn't actually see them, but I saw signs of them. They must be on a mission?"  
Taisho, knowing that he wouldn't be smelling them on the road, uninjured, otherwise, and recently, figured he was right.  
"Yes. They passed through here a few weeks ago.The direction we're goin' in takes us to Orochimaru's?" says Taisho.  
"Yes."  
"Their scent is fading in that direction, and increasing to the north."  
"Well,"said Jiraiya,"I guess you want to go after your kids."  
"Un," said Taisho, nodding.  
"Well, I guess this is good bye."


End file.
